The Royal's Ballad
by XxYoungMasterxX
Summary: Whether he wants to or not, Alfred Jones is the prince of his kingdom, soon to be king. But the meeting of a certain green eyed "angel" throws his life upside-down. Not that it already wasn't.AU: A world with kings and queens, and such. The rating will go up eventually. This is just an idea that I fell in love with, so lets see how it goes! If any of you have any ideas please share
1. Rain

The Royal's Ballad

Suddenly, there was rain. A thick, large, heavy drops of rain fell from the sky to the Earth. The dry land absorbed the water gratefully, but soon, grew full, turning dirt into a dark coloured mud. Dark clouds had rolled over the bright blue sky and bright, welcoming, happy sun. But they were not unfitting to the mood. The king, who'd been directing a long, death filled war, protecting the kingdom, had announced that they've won the war. But, the prince, who was loved by all of the townspeople hadn't returned. There was no information, whether or not the dirty blonde hair, blue eyed prince had been killed in battle, taken as a prisoner of war or if he'd shamefully fled from the fight. They assumed the worse. Instead of celebrating, they mourned. They mourned for the loss of the prince, for the loss of someone who actually listened to them, they mourned for the loss of their future king and ruler. How is a kingdom supposed to run without a king? One can't be picked up off the streets and crowned prince, eventually king.

Now, in the pouring rain, there were none outside. All was quiet for the occasional, sharp, loud cry of a baby or a mother or even a lover, who'd been informed that their son or husband, were not returning home to them. Scratch that, there were people out in the pouring rain, only two though. Two young men, ages sixteen and seventeen. Both were out in the rain for different reasons though. The younger, aged sixteen, was finishing up his family's work. It needed to be done, without it, how would they survive the cold, brutal winter that was yet to come? The elder teen, aged seventeen, clutched at his side, grimacing. He shakily pulled his hand away from his side and blanched, his hand, which wasn't all that clean to begin with, was stained red. How had he gotten that? He didn't know, it's hard to tell when one is hit when trying to stay alive in the midst of thousands of fighting people. Oh god, he hurt, now that all of his energy was gone, and he was trudging through the mud, each step getting harder to go through with than the last, he wished it would end.

Alfred F. Jones, the prince of his beloved kingdom, the one who was to inherit and rule it, wanted to give up. He wanted it to end.

Alfred heard rumors, rumors of a fair haired, creamy skinned, emerald eyed angel who lived in one of the small towns that was part of the kingdom. Oh, how he wished that these rumors were true, so that the angel, would come and take the pain away, help him return home and rule. But, rumors are rumors for a reason, right? Besides, Alfred didn't believe in God, therefore, meaning he didn't believe in angels. Though, if anyone could- would- come out and help the injured prince, he'd count them an angel in his book. But alas, there was none, at least from what Alfred saw, but then again, his vision was coming in and out, black tendrils coming from the base of his eyes, claiming them as their own , causing him to stumble and fall. He let out a sharp cry of pain, though it couldn't be heard from the sound of rain, hitting the ground brutally now. He was going to die, that's all that ran through his head. Nobody was going to come out and help the mud and blood covered prince. He didn't deserve help, did he?

Alfred pushed himself up, into a sitting position and grit his teeth, tears pricking at his eyes. His hand straightaway flew to his side, clenching at it. He was so close to the castle, so close. Yet, so far away. He knew his feet couldn't carry him anymore than they already have. And at the rate he was bleeding, he'd be dead in a few hours anyways. Maybe it was useless to keep trying, they could replace him right? They could replace him with one of the royal advisors, they knew about these things better than he. So why did he have to be next in line? He didn't want to be a prince, he didn't want to be a king. He didn't want to shame him and his family, most of all, he didn't want to shame his kingdom. If someone ever found about...No, that's a secret, not to be shared with anyone, unless Alfred feels that they're trust worthy enough for it. Which, only one has proved that they were.

Arthur, the emerald eyed, fair haired angel, that the prince had head about, was indeed an angel. Though, not in the holy, godly way. He was an angel to those around him, caring for other's with all his heart, despite the...Rough life he had. Yes, rough was the correct term. Arthur was someone who would step out of his way to go and help those in need. It was almost as if he was a hero, though he detested that word. Hero, It was so ugly, in his opinion. If he were a hero, then there would be no more abuse, no more famine and disease. He had stopped none of that, therefore, in his eyes, he was not an hero, or an angel. Despite his wishes, the towns people called him angel, but he'd never say anything about him not liking it. So, he was known as angel, to everyone.

Arthur sighed as he finally finished with the wood cutting, which had taken considerably longer than it should have, but the rain was to blame. His gems of eyes flickered down to gaze at his now, calloused and cut hands. At least they had wood in the pile now, though, he never understood why they stored their wood away from their houses, and why they ran through it so quickly. What they didn't know was that half of the wood collected and cut, in that pile, went directly to heat the castle. If Arthur had ever found out that special piece of information, he'd surely blow a fuse. The fair haired blonde gave another sigh, and began his trek home, trudging through the mud and getting it all over. It didn't matter though, he was already cold and wet, why not be muddy as well? He turned around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There was another person out in the rain, and they didn't look good at all. Arthur, without thinking, moved towards the other, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, sir?"

Alfred looked up, rain hitting against his face, washing away the dried blood and mud, revealing normally tanned skin, though it was pale now. His eyes, oh god, Alfred knew those eyes. Those emerald gemstones were the ones of the angel's, right? Arthur's words fell on deaf ears, and the blue eyed teen, looked up confused.

"Are you alright?" Arthur yelled, seeing as the other hadn't heard him over the pounding rain. Without waiting for an answer though, Arthur carefully knelt down to Alfred, slipping an arm around the prince's waist and pulling him up, having him lean against him. Arthur, who was an Anglican (Ironic, right?) held firmly to the belief that homosexual relations were wrong, yet, when he held the un-known stranger, lean up against him, to hold him close, it made his heart stutter. Which meant that this wasn't good. His heart shouldn't stutter or fumble when a man touched him, let alone a stranger. He sighed, once again, and began walking, leading the blue eyed prince to his home.

Alfred thought thought this man, who had the face of an angel and all the qualities of the angel that he'd heard about so often, truly was an angel. When he was pulled up to his feet, a sharp cry of pain escaped Alfred's bruised and cut lips. Arthur himself winced when he heard the cry of pain, but continued to slowly walk on. The poor stranger, who was bloody and looked incredibly tired and worn thin, looked as if he'd just been through a war. Then it hit Arthur, full force, and he began to ponder, though he said nothing of it to the other, who was focusing on moving one foot after another. Could this be the missing prince? There's always a possibility. But still, there were so many other soldiers, I'm sure that this isn't the prince. Arthur thought some more, and eventually the two stumbled into the foyer of Arthur's small home, his family off sleeping, though it was way to early for a proper rest. Or had time passed and it was now evening?

"Thank you," Alfred broke the silence, which was a drastic change from the loud beating of the rain outdoors. Arthur nodded, moving to sit Alfred down by the fire, attempting to warm him up. "I really do mean it, thank you." Alfred said again, honestly, it was his first few times saying those words. Thank you. He'd never been required to say them before, and they felt foreign on his tongue, unnatural almost. "It's no problem, may I ask your name?" Arthur's voice was quiet, and smooth, exactly how an angel's would be. The lighter haired blonde, looked up, his emeralds meeting sapphires.

" Alfred, Alfred Jones."

So, he was right, Arthur was right. He only nodded, feeling no reason to be anymore polite than he already was. He'd saved the royal from the rain hadn't he? He's helping care for him now? What more did the royal want? Arthur abruptly stood, moving and rummaging through the drawers of the dresser that was in the room, pulling out bandages and a cloth, which he wet not too much later. "Do I at least get the pleasure of your name?" Alfred asked watching the other. " Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur informed him as he knelt back down beside the royal, the light of the fire casting an orange glow and black shadows on the both of them. Every move that the other made, was something that just pulled Alfred into a trance like state. When the emerald eye'd angel blinked, his already long eyelashes, casted an even longer shadow on his face, causing him to look like something out of a dream, something that was so close to perfection, that it wasn't real. But this was real right? Alfred wasn't back outside in the mud hallucinating this, was he? Oh he hoped to god, if there was one, that he wasn't. "Arthur..." Alfred said, a small smile on his face. Now, that name rolled easily off of his tongue and he grinned even more, that was something he could get used to saying.

Arthur shushed him, though deep down, he thought about the consenquences of doing this, of touching, talking, shushing a royal when he was only a peasant, in service of the royal family. But even deeper down, on a level that he didn't even know was there, he enjoyed the sound of his name falling from the prince's lips.

Alfred, obeyed the other, and eyed him carefully, though there was nothing there to hurt him. Instead of saying anything, he allowed the fair haired blonde to pull off his tunic, which would be very useless now, considering how ripped up it was, and clean him quietly.

Before either of them knew it, Arthur had cleaned Alfred's chest, neck, face and arms, including all the cuts and even the gash Alfred had in his side, and bandaged him up. And then there was no more bleeding.

"You can stay here for the night, if you'd like, your highness." Arthur said and stood, stretching to full height again. Alfred frowned up at Arthur, he'd been one of the few people who'd treated him like a human, not like someone worthy of praise. But now, after his work was done, Arthur was treating Alfred like everyone else does.

"Ah, thank you Arthur, for everything I really mean it."

Arthur nodded again and turned on his heel, making his way out of the room and to his own.

Arthur shouldn't have felt that way, he was sure of it.

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading this, you've no idea how much that means to me! So, this is an idea that I fell in love with during school, like always, and I _had_ to write it. If you have any questions about this, or you see any mistakes _please, please, please_ tell me. I'd love to help out or fix what you saw. And reviews are wonderful, I absolutely love them~! So yeah, that's about it for right now, thank you for your time, and I'll hopefully see ya'll next chapter. Bye, loves~!**


	2. Fire

The Royal's Ballad- Fire

Fire clawed it's way through Alfred's side and body, claiming it as it's own. The blue eyed teen broke out into a sweat, biting down onto his lip harshly,ruby red droplets of blood forming. Alfred couldn't even tell where he was, there was too much movement, it was too loud. There were screams echoing through the air, the horrible sound of metal cutting through flesh, the sent of death in the air. Then, he knew. He knew where he was, that battle field. That damned battle field, where the biggest fight of the war took place. The last battle. They lost so many, yet, somehow they were still victorious.

They lost so many.

There were many men in the under the king's rule, who had been sent to war, without mercy. Without mercy, they'd been killed or had turned into killers themselves. Many of their men died, never to see their family, children, wives, mother, father, lover again. They were good men, they didn't deserve to die. They worked hard, they worked for what they had and they didn't complain, they loved with all their hearts. And they were loyal. They were the most loyal men out their, and they died. Gone from this world.

Why do good people have to die?

Why wasn't he killed? He didn't work for what he had, he'd never worked for a day in his life, besides training for the war. So why didn't he die? He was a waste of space, something that was useless. Many would say otherwise, saying that he was there to be king, to rule over the land, to protect it. He didn't work for any of his fortune, he didn't trust others, he wasn't willing to give up everything for his king, for the kingdom.

He was a terrible being.

Not all was lost though, not all the men were lost. There were some, who survived, who had returned home, back to their families. So, there was still hope for the kingdom, wasn't there? Even if Alfred didn't return? No, they'd still need a king, they'd still need a ruler, otherwise, everything that everyone had worked so hard to achieve throught the years, would crumble and fall. Nothing would have been accomplished.

"I have to go back"

With that, baby blue eyes opened, and the first thing Alfred saw was the light of a new dawn shining in through a window, of his green eyed angel's house.

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is just a filler chapter (Already! God I hate myself for it.) ^^; And in case if you couldn't tell (Which I'm sure that you did, cause ya'll are very smart), this is part of Alfred's dream, of the war. So yeah, I'll start working on chapter three, once I'm inspired again. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to let me know! I kinda need them, and I'll credit you for the idea! Um, so thank you for reading and for your time~! Reviews are always welcome~!**


	3. A New Day- Part One

The Royal's Ballad- Chapter three - A New Day

Alfred, prince of the kingdom of the eagle, looked around from the mat that he laid on. Confused. Through the course of the night, he'd forgotten where he was. His baby blues looked around, with a slight fear in his eyes, his heart rate picking up from it's steady, normal, healthy pace.

He sat up, only to inhale sharply and grasp at his side and fall back down. It wasn't like he'd completely forgotten about the previous evening. He remembered bits and pieces, such as the enormous amount of rain, blood and mud. But the part that stood out the most was the green eyes of that angel. That wonderful, wonderful angel.

Alfred looked around from where he lay, still clutching at his side. Was he really in his angel's house? Or was this the house of someone who wanted the kingdom to fall? There were plenty of both in the land of the kingdom of the Eagle. It was hard to tell who was loyal to the king and the royal family, and who wasn't. Though, no one ever spoke a word against the king. Ever. They never moved to hurt or attempt to hurt the king or his family. They knew that if their king fell, then the kingdom would be in chaos. Chaos because, Alfred, the prince, wasn't suited for the role of king. At least not yet. There still was a lot that he needed to learn, plus, he needed to marry before he was king.

That's the part that irked Alfred the most, the marriage part. He was still young, he didn't want to be tied down, he wanted his freedom, his independence. Marriage would only defeat that. Maybe if he found someone he truly cared about, then yes, we would marry. He would gladly marry that person, without a blink of a eye, without a doubt in his mind. When Alfred loved, if he loved that is, he was a passionate person. Though, he'd been hurt one too many times, and he's sworn off love, saying that it was for the weak, though, he didn't really believe that.

There was a noise in the other room, the sound of foot steps breaking through the silence of the house. Alfred jumped, jolting his side. He stayed quiet though, closing his eyes, playing possum. He honestly hoped that the person who'd taken him in and bandaged him wasn't hoping to threaten the kingdom. He really didn't remember anything.

Arthur walked through the small house, almost shack, as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the prince. He was still stunned that he had found the lost prince, he was even more when he brought him home and was allowed to bandage the prince. He was just stunned in general. He walked over to where he'd left the prince the previous night and his gaze fell onto the sleeping prince. He smiled slightly, seeing that he hadn't done any further damage to Alfred, he'd be in some serious hell if he had.

Blue eyes fluttered open and Arthur stepped back, looking to the ground, ashamed of having been caught looking. Alfred smiled when he saw those familiar green eyes. He prodded around in his mind, trying to remember the angel's name. Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. The prince smiled up at Arthur. "Arthur, no need to act so...Formal." He spoke quietly, for once, he felt like he was a normal person, that he was only staying on invite. He spoke as if he were below Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened and he nodded. Was this really the same Arthur that Alfred met last night? He seemed so...So.. .Shy? No, Arthur wasn't different, he was just treating Alfred like royalty and Alfred frowned. He frowned because he didn't want to be treated like a prince, he just wanted to be normal. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

There was a thick silence between the two and Arthur shifted a bit uncomfortably, unsure what to do. Should he offer breakfast? What a stupid question, of course he should offer breakfast. "Um...Alfred," Arthur started quietly, remembering the other's request from last night, " Would you like some breakfast?" The fair haired blonde asked, running a hand through his hair.

"That'd be wonderful, Arthur, is there anything I can help you with?" Alfred offered with a smile as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Arthur shook his head, though he knew that he may need help eventually if he didn't want to burn the food. He sighed and nodded, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "Yes, I need all the help I can get."

Alfred only laughed and held up a hand, silently asking Arthur to help him up. Arthur took the hand in his and pulled Alfred up, looking at the prince, his eyes wide when there was a sharp intake of breath from the other. Had he just hurt the heir to the kingdom? Alfred could see the worry in the villager's eyes and he shook his head, smiling as he gripped at his side. "I'm fine, don't worry, I'm just a little sore. "

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever and sorry for such a short and pointless chapter, it's not even done ." Don't kill me, please, I'm sorry for this crap I've given you, I promise I'll update sooner and that I'll make the next part of this chapter awesome, hopefully with some faint fluff. **


	4. A New Day - Part two

Arthur nodded, still wary, still...Careful. Alfred didn't want to be treated like the prince he was, he just wanted to be treated like anyone else, where he has to actually work to get the things he wants, instead of having it be handed to him on a silver platter. Really, he always had things handed to him on a silver platter and truth be told, he was sick of it. He wanted to be treated normally, but being treated like this was normal for Alfred and he didn't like it.

Arthur smiled over to the prince, letting go of his hand almost reluctantly. Not that Arthur would admit that he enjoyed holding the other's hand. He wouldn't even admit it to himself. A smile graced Alfred's face when he saw Arthur's dazzling smile, a smile that could very easily taken anyone's breath away. How was Arthur not fawned over and treated like royalty? How was he the one who worked and calloused his hands, while others didn't?

Arthur set to work in the kitchen, hesitantly and slowly beginning to cook. He couldn't mess this up, he just couldn't. He chewed on his lip, cutting up a slab of beef into chunks, tossing them into a pot. He sighed and filled the bot with water, letting it heat and cook the meat. Alfred stood almost awkwardly, watching the blonde cook. Arthur shifted and continued to cook quietly, cutting up vegetables into small pieces and putting them into the pot along with the meat, letting it simmer. He turned and wiped his hands down on his pants, glancing back up at the other. "Ah, it's cooking now, it should be ready soon,,,Care to head back to the other room?" He asked, motioning towards the door, hoping to whatever god may or may not be out there, that he wasn't offending Alfred in any way shape or form.

Alfred nodded and stepped towards the other room, sitting on the mat that he'd slept on the night before, in front of the dying fire . Arthur followed and stepped out side, almost slipping in the mud, but catching himself with a quiet laugh. He shook his head and walked around to where they stored the wood, grabbing a armful of the logs, carrying them back in.

After dropping the logs into the fire, causing the embers fly up into the air, the flames coming back up again, eating at the wood, exerting heat to the Prince and the green eyed angel. "I hope that this alright..." Arthur murmured, stepping back, running a hand through his hair. droplets of water spreading on his hand.

He shivered slightly and he made a motion for Alfred to go up to the fire, to get a chance to warm up. Fall was coming in quick, therefore, winter would be upon them soon. It was going to be a brutal one, winter that is. It was going to be cold and unforgiving, merciless on the village people and their families. Alfred shook his head "No, no thank you, I'm good, you go ahead though, you look absolutely chilled." He motioned for the other to step back up to the fire. Arthur chewed on his lip and shook his head. "No, really go ahead I'm fine, honestly, go ahead, Arthur."

Alfred figured that this was the least he could do at the moment, he;d honestly do more later, seeing that Arthur had saved his life, but right now, there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. Arthur nodded, hestitantly as he stepped forward, sitting in front of the flames, sighing as the heat moved across his skin.

"Thank you, Alfred." He murmured, pausing and freezing his eyes widening slightly. Now that Alfred was feeling better, and thinking correctly, Arthur shouldn't have called the prince by his name. This wasn't good, he could be punished because of this.

"No, thank you, Arthur for everything." He smiled ignoring the fact that he'd actually been called by his name. Arthur nodded and rubbing his hands together slightly, still chilled. Maybe just maybe things were starting to look up.

**A/N: Hello again guys, long time no see! I'm sorry for disappearing on you again, it may be a while until the next update, because I'm going to be mapping out the next chapters all the way up to the end, and eventually, I'm sure the rating will go up. Thank you so much if you actually read this crap. Love you guys ~ 3 -XxYMxX**


	5. Mourning

The Royal's Ballad- Mourning  
That morning, the sleepy, almost earie silence that hung over the small village beneath the castle, was broken, broken by the low bells that were only rung when a royal had passed away. It'd been years since those bells last rung, and the bird's nests that were in the bells, were destroyed with no second thought, crushing any birds or eggs that may have been unfortunate enough to be in there. Arthur looked up from the fire in the fireplace, out the window, furrowing his brows some. Alfred blinked, sitting up quickly, ignoring the fire in his side that roared up when he did so. "Who died?!" He asked looking over to Arthur, feeling lost, confused and almost betrayed, shouldn't his subject have told him if someone in the royal family had died?  
"You did, Alfred."  
The words hit Alfred. Hard. "But..." He trailed off furrowing his brows. "I'm not dead, unless...Are you really an angel?" He asked frowning some and standing , reaching his hands out and running them across Arthur's back, feeling for his invisible wings. Arthur sighed and shook his head, carefully removing Alfred's hands from his back and turning to face him again. "No, I'm not. The other townspeople call me that for god knows what reason. But that's besides the point, Alfred, you're not dead." The prince's eyebrows furrowed and a look of confusion spread across his face. "You just said I was, though!" He looked up.

Arthur shook his head again and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh and he sat down, carefully pulling Alfred with him. "Here, I'll explain. Your father returned from the war, which we won, and he announced, since you weren't with him, that you'd either been killed, taken as a prisioner, or fled, still with me?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. Alfred nodded and Arthur continued. "Good, so, we assumed the worst thinking that you've passed away, which, obviously you haven't, unless you still believe me an angel, which I'm not." And all the peices clicked in Alfred's head. "Oh," He bit at his lip " I've got to get back to the castle though, I mean, they've still time to announce the next in line." Oh, Arthur had completely forgotten about that, now that people believed that Alfred was dead, the reigning king, had to find a 'heir' even if they weren't blood related. "You're right...Alfred, what'll you do if you don't get there in time." Alfred looked up "Well, we'll see won't we?"

**A/N: Hi, sorry it took so long, sorry for another horrid chapter, it'll get better, I promise.**


End file.
